digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unimon
Esmeralda Chitose Imai |jacards= |s1=ShimaUnimon }} Unimon is a Mythical Animal Digimon. It is a composite Digimon that has both the horn of the , the legendary holy beast, and the wings of the . With the gigantic wings growing from its back, it instantly runs about the world of the Computer Network, stabbing enemies with the sharp horn extending from its brow. A wild(?) Unimon has a rough temperament like a restive horse, but once tamed, it can be handled as if it was the tamer's own limbs. Attacks *'Aerial Attack'This attack is also named "Horn Blaster" in Digimon Adventure, "Piedmon's Last Jest" 52, Digimon Adventure 02, "Enter Flamedramon" 01, and , "Ethereal Attack" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Digimon World Tour, Pt. 3" 42, "Hail of Horns" in Digimon Fusion, "Trouble in Paradise" 15, and retains its original name of "Holy Shot" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Holy Shot): Spews a shot from its gigantic mouth. *'Aerial Gallop'This attack is named "Javelin Thrust" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, "Air Attack" in Digimon World 2, and "Cone Thrust" in Digimon World Data Squad. ( corn Thrust): Stabs the enemy with the horn on its head. *'Uni-Gallop': Kicks with its hind legs. *'Spread Nails'This attack is named "Supersonic Wave" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Spread Neigh): Confuses the enemy with a supersonic wave. *'Aerial Attack': Fires a shot of holy energy at an enemy. Design Unimon is a mix of a and a with white fur, a blonde mane, and wears a metallic, red mask. It is scarred all over its body. Etymologies ;Unimon (ユニモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Unimon is a wise, old digimon that lives in the mountains of Mt. Infinity. He tends to stay quiet and doesn't usually interact with the other inhabitants of the island. Joe Kido and encountered Unimon on the side of a mountain path. They witnessed a Black Gear (in which it was revealed to be sent by ) going into Unimon's back and he attacked. He attacked and before Joe tried to remove it himself. When he fell, Gomamon Digivolved to and saved Joe and destroyed the Black Gear. That same Unimon was recruited by Mimi Tachikawa to fight against Piedmon and it helped in fighting against Piedmon's army of Vilemon. Digimon Adventure 02 A Unimon is a victim of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings, and the reason why loses her Holy Ring. Another Unimon was seen when walked through the forest. Digimon World Data Squad Unimon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Fusion Digimon Next Prior to the encounter with Yuu Inui and , some Unimon were seen grazing in the field with some Oryxmon as Tsurugi Tatsuno and the others were riding in . Digimon World Unimon can be recruited in the Mount Panorama area where Mameo finds it injured after recruiting Centarumon. After Mameo gives it a bandage or other recovery item, it is able to fly again temporarily and goes to Centarumon's clinic thus joining the city and joins the item shop, selling Sup.restore and other items. Unimon digivolves from Patamon and Biyomon and it can further digivolve into Phoenixmon and Giromon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon World 2 Unimon digivolves from Tapirmon, and can digivolve to Mammothmon. Digimon World 3 Unimon is only available as a White Champion Card with 11/12. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Unimon card is #088 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 950 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Aerial Attack": inflicts 390 damage. * "Javelin Thrust": inflicts 210 damage. * "Spread Nails": inflicts 150 damage, and set opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Darkness, lower opponent's Attack Power to 0." Digimon World DS Unimon digivolves from Tapirmon, and can digivolve to Piximon. Unimon also appears at the Sky Palace. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Unimon is #129, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 149 HP, 175 MP, 96 Attack, 75 Defense, 85 Spirit, 87 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Sylph Aegis3 and Quick 2 traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. Unimon digivolves from Tapirmon and can digivolve to Piximon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Unimon, your Digimon must be at least level 22, with 90 speed. Unimon can DNA digivolve from Patamon and Biyomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 17, with 250 Holy experience and 110 speed. Unimon can DNA digivolve to Parrotmon with Birdramon, or into Chirinmon with Seasarmon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Unimon DigiFuses to Ophanimon with Angewomon and Piximon, or to Chirinmon with Reppamon and Stingmon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Unimon is #134 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Terriermon and Patamon and can digivolve to HippoGryphonmon, Piximon, and MagnaAngemon. Its special attack is Holy Shot and its support skill is Justice Genome which increases damage from Holy attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Unimon is #134 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Terriermon and Patamon and can digivolve to HippoGryphonmon, Piximon, and MagnaAngemon. Its special attack is Holy Shot and its support skill is Justice Genome which increases damage from Holy attacks by 15%. Digimon World Championship Unimon digivolves from Salamon with at least 20 Beast AP and can digivolve into Mammothmon as time passes. It can also digivolve from Terriermon, and Tapirmon, and can also digivolve to MachGaogamon and Rapidmon. Digimon Heroes! Unimon is card 1-011, 6-550, and 6-551. Digimon Soul Chaser Unimon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve to Piximon. Notes and references